Angel 6 Season Episode1 Never Gone
by Danielle Heatherson
Summary: Angel y su equipo sobreviven al apocalipsis. Es momento de averiguar que fue lo que sucedió y enfrentar a las nuevas amenazas de LA. Sus vidas cambiaran completamente. Nuevos retos y mayores complots giran alrededor de Angel. Su aventura apenas comenzó.
1. Chapter 1: Life's Back

_**Angel**_

* * *

_Episode 1- Never Gone_

**Escena 01**

**_1- Los Angeles / La calle de noche/ Actualidad_**

Los Ángeles, una ciudad de mucho movimiento por las noches. Las calles llenas de gente, todos divirtiéndose… se podría decir que la fiesta empieza a partir de las 7 de la noche sin un final aparente. A las afueras de esta gran ciudad es todo lo contrario, la vida es por la mañana mientras que la noche es tan callada como un bosque deshabitado.

Mas allá del centro de la ciudad esta la tranquilidad, la calma. Un joven se acerca a toda prisa, se detiene en la única casa con luz y saca sus llaves, mira alrededor y abre la puerta, en el interior de la casa se oyen risas de muchas personas, el chico se apresura, toma la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano y entra. Nadie pareció notar su llegada, sin embargo su fiesta no parecía cesar, la nula decoración no daba indicios de fiesta grande, el chico deja sus llaves y cierra la puerta con un leve golpe, se quita su suéter colgándolo en el perchero y se dirige a la sala, donde varias personas están ahí bromeando y jugando.

**Chico- **¡Hey no empiecen sin mi! Ya llegue. _**(Sonríe)**_

Todos los presentes en la sala voltean a verlo con alegría, Connor estaba parado mostrando alegremente una bolsa con refrescos, golosinas y papas fritas, deja las cosas en la sobremesa y empieza a repartir.

**Connor- **Todo lo que me han pedido esta justo aquí. Papas para Joshua… _**(Entregándoselas a un chico de lentes y camisa azul)**_ refresco y paleta para… Kay _**(sonríe y se las da a la chica de playera verde con jeans sentada al lado de Joshua)**_

**Joshua- **Uyyy Dr. Pepper _**(mirando el refresco en la sobremesa)**_ ¿Me vas a convidar de tu refresco verdad Gunn?

**Gunn- **¡No! Es mío, lo pedí primero…

En ese instante Gunn sale apresurado de la cocina viendo a Joshua quien tomaba el refresco tratando de esconderlo, detrás de él Fred y Wesley se burlan de los dos. Entre tanta broma una voz resalta en la habitación haciendo notar su presencia al instante, un chico alto con gabardina negra, playera guinda y pantalones negros se acerca a todos sonriendo

**Angel- **¡Hey! Hay suficiente para todos… tranquilos_**(enseña 2 bolsas mas que llevaba el)**_

Todos miran a Angel con alegría, Angel mira a todos de regreso y sonríe levemente….


	2. Chapter 2: 3 Weeks before

**Escena- 02**

**_1- Los Angeles / Callejón de noche/ 3 Semanas atrás_**

Todo pasa en unos cuantos segundos, las calles mojadas reflejan cadáveres muertos por doquier, no se distingue quien es quien, solo se distingue a lo lejos un camino de cuerpos sin un final… Angel tirado en el suelo comienza a reaccionar sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia le golpeaban la cara y sus ojos… abre lentamente los ojos y todo lo que puede ver son manchas, su vista se ha vuelto borrosa y le es difícil saber donde esta… de pronto todo le cae encima y empieza a recordar… todo le llega en forma de flashes…

Miles y millones de demonios de todos tamaños y clases comienzan a acercarse hacia ellos, un dragón vuela por los aires directo a ellos furioso...

_**Gunn- **_"_OK, tu tomas los 30, 000 de la izquierda…"_

Los demonios se acercan con todo tipo de armas y la lluvia cae.

_**Illyria- **_"_Estas muriendo. Duraras 10 minutos por mucho"_

_**Gunn- **_"_Entonces haremos que sean memorables" _

_**Spike- **_"_¿Algún plan?"_

Angel al frente, Spike a la derecha de Angel y Gunn detrás de los dos del lado derecho, Illyria del lado izquierdo aguardaba, todos listos para pelear…

_**Angel- **_"_Peleamos."_

_**Spike- **_"_Se mas especifico."_

_**Angel- **_"_Bueno, personalmente, quiero cazar ese dragón __**(levanta su hacha)**__ Hora de trabajar."_

Angel reacciona y abre de nuevo los ojos, espantado y algo confundido hace un esfuerzo por levantarse pero es casi imposible, se siente algo débil y sus brazos apenas soportan su peso. Logra ponerse de pie y se deja caer en una pared de espaldas, comienza a mirar alrededor pero su vista es todavía borrosa, logra distinguir manchas grandes en el suelo pero no puede decir con certeza que es.

"_Aun sigo aquí… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... ¿en donde están todos?" _Angel abre y cierra los ojos forzando su vista para ver con más claridad, su sorpresa fue poca al darse cuenta de que las manchas en el suelo no eran manchas del todo. Los cadáveres parecían una alfombra, apenas y se podía caminar. _"Gunn… estaba herido… Illyria… peleaba con gran coraje… Wesley… Illyria dijo que no lo había logrado… y... Spike… por favor dime que Spike murió... una astilla perforo su pecho y ahora es cenizas… por favor…"_

Angel apenas había despertado y el olor a tierra húmeda comenzó a llegarle, como pudo intento saltar a los demonios tirados y salió del callejón, no había señal de vida… cadáveres y más cadáveres por todos lados cubrían el cemento… _"Por favor… que no estén enterrados entre estos cuerpos… que no estén enterrados…"_ Angel camino más y mas hacia una sola dirección buscando algo, una señal de vida… probablemente no había logrado sobrevivir. De pronto unos pasos alertan a Angel, mira hacia su derecha y ve una figura que camina algo erguido, no podía decir quien era pero sin duda le era familiar.

**Gunn- **Así que todavía seguimos en el juego…**- Sonrió**

Angel sonrió y se acerco a Gunn para darle un abrazo, quien se lo respondió con alegría.

**Gunn- **¡Ey! Cuidado… todavía tengo heridas

**Angel- **Me alegra verte

Gunn se separa de Angel recargándose en la pared para descansar. Miró a su alrededor, los cadáveres eran mas de lo que se imaginaba.

**  
Gunn- **¿Dónde están los demás?

**Angel- **Me sigo preguntando lo mismo… Illyria es fuerte… quizás debe andar por ahí perdida y Spike… aghh solo espero que algo le haya atravesado el corazón, que se yo…

**Gunn- **¿Crees que... no lo hayan logrado?

**Angel- **No…

**Illyria- **Al menos todavía no

Al escuchar esto Angel y Gunn voltean. Illyria estaba parada atrás de ellos con heridas superficiales, su brazo izquierdo estaba siendo sostenido por el derecho que a la vez estaba cubierto de sangre.

**Angel- **Illyria… ¿mataste a muchos últimamente?

**Illyria- **Esos bravucones se lo merecían… son inferiores…

**Gunn- **Si… es ella**- mira a Angel –**deberías haber visto como tortura… puede tener el cuerpo de Fred… pero te diré… que ella sabe como torturar y matar de dolor…

**Angel- **Preferiría no saber**- murmura a Gunn –**Bien, somos nosotros 3... Connor debe estar cerca de aquí…

**Gunn- **¿Donde lo viste por última vez?

**Angel- **Estaba conmigo mientras yo peleaba con Hamilton… le dije que se fuera a casa.

**Gunn- **Pero no escuchó ¿cierto?

**Angel- **No, así que tiene que estar por aquí cerca…

**Illyria- **Eso es si sobrevivió a la masacre

Angel y Gunn voltean a verse, su comentario iba fuera de tiempo.

**Angel- **Que alentadora.

**Spike- **¿Se van tan rápido?

Angel voltea y confirma sus sospechas, Spike estaba parado detrás de ellos con algunos golpes y sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca. Angel frunce levemente el ceño.

**Angel****- **¿Así que no te dejaste astillar, golpear o cortar la cabeza?

**Spike- **Aum… no, mala suerte amigo, para la próxima quizás si.

**Angel- **Ojala sea mas pronto de lo que creo. Bueno… gusto verte, que tengas una nueva y linda vida**– da media vuelta -**hora de irnos.

**Spike- **¿A donde?

**Angel- **Escríbenos seguido ¿OK? Adiós…**- ignorando a Spike**

**Spike- **No me voy a ir, ya soy parte de ustedes y no tengo a donde ir… lo siento, en tal caso ayudare a buscar a ese pequeño Spawn antes de que salga el Sol.

**Gunn- **Entonces debemos apurarnos… pero ¿que haremos con los bellos durmientes? No podemos dejar a todos estos demonios a la vista

**Illyria- **Hay que quemarlos, eso borrara evidencia alguna de lo que hubo.

**Angel- **Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

**Gunn- **Pues empecemos ya porque… Ah!

Una extraña sensación empieza a sentir en su herida del abdomen y se dobla al mismo tiempo en que se recarga en la pared mas cercana a él y lleva sus 2 manos a su herida, Angel mira rápidamente y se acerca a Gunn preocupado, su herida había durado bastante y sin embargo, a pesar de su gravedad, Gunn seguía de pie.

**Angel- **Hay que llevarte a un hospital antes de que amanezca.

**Illyria- **…**- examina la herida de Gunn –**No va a durar mas tiempo, me sorprende que un humano… sobreviva tanto…

**Gunn- **Me encanta vivir linda.

**Spike- **Bien, después de esta maravillosa frase- remarca irónicamente –es hora de movernos sin- señala a los cadáveres –olvidarnos de ellos

**Angel- **No podemos hacer todo a la vez.**- Toma el brazo de Gunn y se lo pasa alrededor de su cuello y mira a Spike e **

**Illyria- **Apilen los cuerpos, los mas que puedan y los quemaran. Que no quede rastro alguno.

**Spike- **Si claro mientras tu te asignas la tarea mas fácil a nosotros nos dejas las sobras, sugiero un cambio de trabajo, quédate con ricitos azules, yo llevo a Gunn**- Spike toma el otro brazo de Gunn y se lo pasa alrededor de su cuello y jala de Gunn**

**Angel- **Spike! Haz lo que te digo¡no tenemos tiempo!

**Spike- **A eso voy, llevaré a Gunn anda¡¡suéltalo!!

**Gunn- **¡Ey¡Basta¡Basta!**- Apartándose de Spike –**No quiero que me partan en 2 o me abran la herida, no mas de lo que ya esta. Decídanse rápido porque no tengo toda la noche chicos.

Angel y Spike se miran con desprecio. Angel siempre tenía las cosas más importantes y simples mientras que Spike obtenía solo lo más difícil y asqueroso, las sobras de Angel como suele pensar. Illyria mira a los dos discutiendo y su mente se fija en la muerte de Wesley. Sus últimos momentos de vida. _"Wesley. Esta herida es mortal" Wesley se lleva la mano a la herida "¿Y no lo somos todos?" _La imagen de Wesley herido al borde de la muerte comenzaba a afectarle, se sumergía en una confusión y una batalla interior que no lograba comprender. _"Maté a todos los míos y estaba…" "¿Preocupada?" "Eso creo. Pero no puedo ayudarte. Estarás muerto en unos momentos."_ La imagen de Fred con Wesley le llegó inmediatamente después de esto. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a hundirse más y más hasta que de pronto reacciono y se dio cuenta de la discusión de los chicos.

Tratando de aparentar que nada le sucedía se acerco a ellos e interrumpió su discusión.

**Angel- **¿Por qué eres tan necio?

**Spike- **Quizás porque me parezco a ti

**Angel- **¿Tu¿Parecerte a mí? Ni siquiera en tus sueños podrías-

**Illyria- **¡Silencio!**- remarcó con voz Grave.** **Angel y Spike se callan y miran a Illyria** **–**En unas cuantas horas va a amanecer y él**- señalando a Gunn** –no tiene su tiempo. El puede ser salvado todavía. ¿No se van a mover?

Angel reacciona, había estado discutiendo con Spike de nuevo y había perdido su tiempo, miró a Gunn por última vez y dirigió su mirada a Spike e Illyria.

**Angel- **Que sea lo más rápido posible.

**Spike- **Aja, si claro y ¿Cómo piensas que apilaremos todo esto?**- sarcásticamente -**Déjame decirte que mi amigo Harry Potter esta ocupado con Voldemort y no me prestará su varita para levitarlos a todos y quemarlos.

**Angel- **Aunque Wolfram & Hart este destruida todavía quedan algunas cosas a nuestro servicio**- le avienta unas llaves de coche a Spike quien las agarra inmediatamente en el aire y las examina –**asegúrate de que no quede nada de evidencia.

**Gunn- **¿Desde cuando te preocupas por los demás?**- mira Illyria ago dudoso**

Gunn había notado algo de extraño en Illyria, por más que haya estado con ellos peleando y los haya apoyado todo este tiempo, ella nunca había mostrado algo de preocupación por los demás como lo hizo en este momento. Illyria reacciona y sin mostrar gesto de amabilidad sino frialdad y seriedad le responde.

**Illyria- **Wesley no pudo ser salvado sin embargo tu tienes una herida parecida y sigues vivo. No creo que ellos quieran que algo malo te suceda.

Illyria da la media vuelta y comienza a alejarse de ellos enfocándose en su nueva tarea, apilar y quemar. Gunn se queda algo confuso, quizás la muerte de Wesley empezaba a abrirle los ojos, empezaba a hacerla mas sensible. Angel capta por un momento el punto de Gunn pero no había tiempo.

**Angel- **Casi amanece. Hay que irnos ya.

Angel sostiene a Gunn fuertemente dejando que se apoye en él, los dos dan media vuelta y caminan hacia el hospital mas cercano, la mente de Angel ahora se enfocaba en un pretexto para dar en el hospital, se las ingeniaría para esperarlo fuera del alcance de las ventanas y esperaba que Gunn fuese salvado.

Gunn tenía su mente en todo y en nada, las palabras de Illyria lo habían hecho dudar por un momento, no se había puesto a pensar con detenimiento su comportamiento, de ser agresiva estaba pasando a ser una persona sensible, probablemente es el cuerpo de Fred… quizás su esencia esté todavía ahí. Probablemente sea el cariño que le agarró a Wesley cuando éste se preocupaba por ella mientras que ella solo se preocupaba por si misma.

* * *

**_2- Los Angeles / Azotea de un edificio en la noche_**

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban Angel, Illyria, Spike y Gunn una figura observaba atentamente desde arriba de un edificio. Sus ojos azules se mantenían fijos en todo lo que pasaba entre ellos. Tal como lo habían previsto sus superiores, los del círculo sirvieron de distracción mientras que ellos les daban tiempo…_"No dejes que se enteren. Deja que todo siga de acuerdo al plan. Si sobreviven sabrán que Wolfram & Hart seguirá de pie…pronto los tendremos a nuestros pies de nuevo…_" Su maestro le había enseñado todo lo que había que saber, todas sus predicciones fueron ciertas, a excepción del señor Wyndam-Price _"Lastima que no lo logró" _

**Angel- **Casi amanece. Hay que irnos ya.

Angel estaba partiendo, era hora de moverse. De su bolsillo del saco sacó su pequeño y moderno celular, con apretar un número el celular marcó el número y el tono comenzó a sonar, no tardó una voz en contestarle.

**Voz- **¿Qué es lo que sabes?

**Figura- **Se dividieron, Angel y Gunn se van al hospital, lo más cercanos están cerrados, se irán a donde hemos planeado… Spike y la chica de azul estarán borrando la evidencia. Dile a Lykaios que pronto tendrá mas avance.

La figura cuelga y guarda su celular apresurándose hacia el interior del edificio, debía seguir a Angel como un guardaespaldas a su protegido, como la sombra al a figura. Todo apenas comenzaba y mas cosas estaban por venir, esto solo había sido una prueba…_"Una prueba que solo los mas grandes logran pasar pero solo uno será el final..."_


	3. Chapter 3: Connor's decision

**Escena- 03**

_**1- Los Angeles / Una casa abandonada en la noche**_

La lluvia empezaba a cesar, pequeños tintineos se escuchaban a lo lejos, el suelo de la casa donde Connor se encontraba estaba frío y algo húmedo, los muebles de su alrededor denotaban desgaste, indicaban la mayoría señales de pelea, algunos muertos en el suelo indicaban solo una cosa: batalla victoriosa.

Connor despierta al sentir una brisa helada recorrer su cuerpo, su cansancio era tal que le era imposible levantarse del todo. El olor a humedad, la putrefacción y las cenizas le hacían recordar lo que a solo unas horas estuvo haciendo: peleando.

"_Que pesadez…me duele todo el cuerpo…"_ solo le pasaba por la mente estas frases, sentía un alivio tremendo al saber que seguía vivo _"Posiblemente mi padre siga por ahí terminando el trabajo… tengo que volver con él…"_ Sus brazos hicieron un último y pesado esfuerzo incorporándose del suelo, era hora de seguir el camino y encontrar a su padre pero… _"¿Y mis otros padres?... ¿Y si… y si no sobrevivieron¿Y si sobreviven y se preguntan donde estoy?"_ La duda de sus padres le rondó la cabeza, no quería volver con ellos, mucho menos al saber que ya tenían antecedentes de su estado físico. _"Mama…Papa… creo que soy una especie de demonio y acabo de salvar al mundo del Apocalipsis. Por cierto mamá… ¿tienes algo de cenar? Pelear me abrió el apetito"_ Esa frase no era nada alentadora, posiblemente sus padres no lo recuerden, pero a la vez podrían recordarlo.

Comenzó a caminar con mucho esfuerzo recargándose en la pared y en cuanto mueble lograba alcanzar, al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta que solo quedaban pedazos de _esta "Vaya que si fue una gran pelea"_ Con un leve empujón tiró lo que quedaba de la puerta y salió. Frente a él había varios edificios destruidos, en especial casas_. "¿Hasta donde vino a parar la escena?"_ Cuerpos dispersos por todo el lugar, las casas ya destruidas y sangre por todos lados.

No había tiempo de detenerse, tomo valor y comenzó a andar por el patio de la casa donde se encontraba, grande era su sorpresa al darse cuanta de que cada vez mas sentía pesadez en sus piernas, pero no se detenía, seguía esforzándose sin darse cuenta de el problema. Sus piernas comenzaron a resentir el gran dolor de la herida haciendo que cayera al suelo, Connor mira sus piernas, una barra de acero estaba justamente atravesada en su pantorrilla derecha. Ahora si entendía la pesadez al caminar. Rodó por el pasto quedando sentado, tenía que sacar eso, si había podido salir vivo de un accidente podía salir vivo de esta… _"Después de todo soy hijo de 2 vampiros de los cuales sería imposible que me hubiesen tenido, lo cual es posible que haya obtenido parte de su inmortalidad y es improbable que sea esta mi tumba…"_

Connor tomó la barra, miró su herida y cerrando los ojos comenzó la cuenta regresiva _"3… 2… 1…"_ Con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento trató de jalar la barra fuera pero era imposible, un dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, trato de no gritar, solo gemía levemente aguantándose lo mas que podía al dolor… Tomó valor de nuevo, cerró los ojos y contó de nuevo… _"3… 2… 1…"_ Nada, todavía no salía y la barra apenas se había movido unos centímetros.

**Hombre- **¿Necesitas ayuda?

Connor voltea inmediatamente pensando por un segundo que podría ser Angel quien debía haber estado buscándolo después de su encuentro en Wolfram & Hart, su cabeza giró y sus ojos se centraron en el hombre que estaba parado a su espalda, no parecía ser Angel, venía muy presentable y de traje.

**Connor- **¿Quién eres tu?

**Carl- **Soy Carl, trabajo para Wolfram & Hart, o mejor dicho… trabajaba en W&H.

**Connor- **Lo siento pero no confío en ustedes….**- lo miró bien de nuevo –**Creí que se habían muerto todos y cada uno de… ustedes…

**Carl- **Si, y yo pensé que sería el único en el mundo, creo que no todos tenemos lo que queremos.

**Connor- **¿Que quiere?

**Carl- **Ayudar.

**Connor- **Si claro.

**Carl- **En verdad. Ahora que no tengo trabajo quiero corregir lo que debí haber corregido hace tiempo.

**Connor- **Entonces no empiece conmigo…

Connor volvió a armarse de valor y jaló una vez mas la barra, el dolor era mas intenso y si seguía intentando así no moriría por desangramiento o por la herida, sino por el inmenso dolor y agonía que crecía cada vez que jalaba la barra.

**Carl- **Así no saldrá necesitas hacerlo mas rápido.

**Connor- **Yo puedo solo**- suspira de mal modo -**no necesito que**-**¡AAHH!

Carl aprovecho la distracción y el enojo de Connor para jalar con mas fuerza y rapidez la barra de metal sacándola por completo, Connor no resistió el dolor y gritó con fuerza, el dolor se convirtió en punzadas, las punzadas en alfileres y los alfileres en cuchillos clavándosele en la pantorrilla.

**Connor- **¡¿Por qué demonios hizo eso?!

**Carl- **De otra forma te quedarías el resto de tu vida sentado ahí hasta que papi llegue al rescate.

Connor miró a Carl con ojos de furia, el dolor disipaba pero todavía era intenso como para tratar de no caminar por un rato. Comenzó a ver una mejora cuando su herida empezaba a cicatrizar más rápido de lo que un humano tardaría, pero tan lento que al menos debería esperar 30 min. mas.

**Carl- **No seas tan orgulloso como tu padre, necesitabas ayuda y te ayude, ahora vamos**- le extiende su mano a Connor para levantarlo -**te ayudo para que puedas encontrar a tu familia.

**Connor- **¿Familia?** - sorprendido **

**Carl- **¿Que¿No sabias? Te están esperando en un refugio no muy lejos de aquí, algunas personas fueron evacuadas antes de que esta masacre empezara. Tus padres fueron afortunados al haber encontrado el refugio abierto.

**Connor- **Yo no… no quiero verlos, quiero ir con Angel… necesito ver a mi padre…

**Carl- **¿Pero que dices? Tus padres están en un refugio, Angel debe estar atendiendo sus asuntos, millones de cadáveres no se esconden solos antes del amanecer ¿sabes?

**Connor- **¿Tu que sabes de mis… otros padres¡Ah! Si es verdad, tu, al igual que los demás deben saber ya que son de la misma empresa que le dio el trato a mi padre… Angel.

**Carl- **Si… y no. Se del trato, de quienes son y las memorias implantadas, pero no tengo nada que ver. Mis jefes se encargaron de reacomodarte la memoria, sustituirte unos por otros y hacerte olvidar.

**Connor- **¿Olvidar?

A Connor le pegó esta idea, Carl había mencionado una palabra clave, si Connor lograba hacer olvidar a sus padres que tenían un hijo... entonces… _"Entonces podría vivir con Angel…"_

**Carl- **¡Ey! Despierta, te digo que eres más distraído que tu padre falso**- ríe burlonamente**

**Connor- **¿Tú puedes borrar la memoria?

**Carl- **¿Que si puedo? Pero claro que si, era parte de mi trabajo, mas no significa que yo haya-

**Connor- **No, no es eso, pero… ¿Si puedes borrar la memoria no? Unas cuantas palabritas, sacas tu varita mágica y cualquier cosa que quieras se borra ¿no es así?

**Carl- **¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta pregunta absurda?

Connor mira a Carl quien de inmediato capta su indirecta, el trabajo sería sencillo y al fin podría tener un favor a cambio. Carl sonríe entendiendo el plan de Connor, todo empezaba y su trabajo era cada vez más interesante. Connor mira a Carl y siente alivio, ahora si se desharía de sus padres falsos y comenzaría a vivir una vida con su verdadero padre como tuvo que haber sido desde el inicio…

* * *

**_2- Los Angeles / Callejón de noche_**

Mientras tanto, Spike e Illyria se quedaron cremando los cadáveres. La noche ya era mas madrugada, se podía ver un poco de luz aun cuando el Sol todavía no salía. Spike estaba furioso, el retrato de Angel seguía en su mente y sentía un desprecio enorme por lo que siempre le dejaba hacer, nunca lo tomaba en cuenta _"¿Cómo ha de ser? Si siempre quiere ser el héroe del día. Salva damiselas y se atribuye el crédito." _Illyria veía a Wesley en lo más profundo de su mente, de vez en cuando los recuerdos de su muerte le pegaban en la mente y la atormentaban.

**Illyria ****(confundida)- **¿Cómo pueden vivir con esto?

**Spike (molesto)- **Se llama "salvando la vida de inocentes y desprotegidos"

**Illyria- **No, eso no. ¿Cómo puedes vivir con estas cosas? Estos sentimientos. Wesley muere y sentí una necesidad de hacer más violencia. Ahora no entiendo¿Cómo vives con este dolor? Es algo que nunca había sentido esto antes por alguien, es como si de pronto algo… se esfuma, deja de ser…

**Spike- **Mira cariño, se llama amor. Quieres a una persona y si esta se va te sientes tan mal que…**- comienza a recordar su última vez en Sunnydale con Buffy, sus últimos momentos -**...que solo quieres desquitarte con el causante de todo…**- a su mente regresa la imagen de Buffy y Angel juntos y se molesta**

**Illyria (Apilando los cuerpos)- **Es estúpido, tu alma se debilita, dejas tu guardia abajo… todos aquellos te convierten en algo menos… se alimentan de tu debilidad y se hacen fuertes…

**Spike - **Mientras te vuelves vulnerable.**- avienta otro cadáver al monte que ya tenían –**Eso es lo que los humanos tienen. Desafortunadamente los vampiros con alma también. Es parte de nuestra forma de ser.

**Illyria- **Que pérdida de tiempo.**- se** **molesta y desquitándose, toma 2 cuerpos y los avienta fuertemente a la pila.**

Spike e Illyria dejaron de hablar en ese momento, Spike se dio cuenta que Illyria se volvía cada vez mas vulnerable, estar rodeada con humanos le afectaba de tal forma que comenzaba a sentirse como una humana ella misma.

**Spike- **Y aun te falta mas…

* * *

**_3- Los Angeles / En el hospital de noche_**

Angel y Gunn llegan al hospital más cercano. Un doctor nota sus presencias y corre a ver que sucede.

**Doctor- **¿Qué le pasó?- mirando la herida de Gunn

**Angel- **Un accidente. Lo encontré en la calle, estuvo inconciente por un par de minutos. Casi no recuerda nada.

**Doctor- **¿Que es lo que siente… señor…?

**Angel- **Gunn.**- dándole el apellido al doctor**

**Doctor- **Señor Gunn¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿Recuerda algo?

**Gunn- **No, solo muchos ruidos, gente corriendo y algo que me pegó en mi abdomen, no recuerdo mas.

**Doctor- **Bien lo mantendremos en urgencias**- se dirige a Angel -**quédese en la sala de espera señor.

Angel suelta la mano de Gunn, por dentro sentía un escalofrío y un dolor, sabía que la herida de Gunn era algo profunda y posiblemente no sobreviviera. A lo lejos Gunn y los doctores desaparecen tras una puerta doble, las personas rodean a Angel con sus problemas, todos preocupados y desesperados, Angel mira a su alrededor viendo como unos lloran, otros gritan, otros se desesperan y otros simplemente no tienen palabras para expresar como se sienten. Todo le empieza a afectar de nuevo _"No pienso perder a otro mas. Cordy ya se fue, Doyle también se ha ido. Wesley acaba de morir... no mas… nadie mas se va no importa que tenga que hacer"_

Horas más tarde un doctor sale de urgencias y busca a Angel, quien estaba sentado en un sillón esperando noticias. Angel, al ver al doctor se levanta de prisa y camina lo mas rápido que puede hacia él.

**Angel (desesperado)- **¿Cómo esta doctor¿Qué le ha pasado¿Estará bien?

**Doctor- **Si, si todo esta bien señor Angel.

**Angel- **Solo… Angel.

**Doctor- **Bien**- respira levemente y continua –**Angel, tenemos ya algunas horas operando al Señor Gunn, su estado es algo critico pero no muestra señales de alguna enfermedad o algo así, estando al aire libre y sin algo que le cubriera la herida, eso pudo causar severas infecciones.

**Angel- **Pero… eso es bueno ¿no¿Estará bien?

**Doctor- **Si, es bueno aunque perdió mucha sangre, le hemos restaurado algunos litros que perdió y parece ser que esta sanando mas rápido de lo que creíamos.

**Angel- **¿Sanando?

**Doctor- **Mire, la mayoría de los pacientes que vienen en este estado no logran si quiera llegar a urgencias, sin embargo, su amigo llegó perfectamente bien, con sus complicaciones, es normal. Pero aceptó sin problemas la transfusión, empezó a reaccionar a los medicamentos y a la cirugía que le hicimos para coser algunas heridas. Fuera de todo esto esta sanando bien, a eso me refería.

Angel respira hondo y se lleva sus 2 manos a la cintura, sentía un alivio profundo, pero todavía faltaban muchas cosas. Gunn estaba ya fuera de peligro, por fortuna Illyria seguía viva y desafortunadamente Spike también, ahora solo faltaba su hijo.

**Angel- **¿Puedo verlo?

**Doctor- **Seguro. Solo… evite las fuertes impresiones, todavía está algo débil. Lo tendremos en observación por algunos días. Si hay mejora podrá llevárselo a-

**Angel- **¿Cuál es su habitación?

**Doctor- **Segundo piso, 214

El doctor vio a Angel caminar hacia el elevador. Angel camina lo mas rápido que puede hacia los elevadores, había bastante gente esperando el elevador. De pronto uno de los 3 elevadores llega y toda la gente se empieza a concentrar en la puerta para poder subir. Al ver esto, Angel se desvía y corre hacia las escaleras para ir al segundo piso. Sube y sube las escaleras sin cotarlos numerosos escalones, si su corazón latiera, en este momento estaría latiendo demasiado rápido. _"Segundo piso"_ Angel lee en un señalamiento pegado en la pared y comienza a buscar. _"214… 214… 214_… Aquí es." Angel llega al 214 y abre la puerta, Gunn estaba dormido en su cama. Todos su aparatos indicaban que él estaba bien.

**Angel (murmurando)- **Vaya Gunn, si que eres fuerte. Sigue así…

Angel mira la ventana y se da cuenta de que el Sol empieza a salir, ya es tarde para irse por las cloacas, ya había mucha gente en el hospital para regresar, tendría que esperar ahí mientras la gente se dispersaba un rato o el Sol se ocultara de nuevo. Angel corre las persianas y las cierra impidiendo la entrada del Sol. Gunn se veía débil y cansado, aun cuando él no estuviese despierto diciéndolo, Angel podía sentirlo, él se sienta y trata de relajarse.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting day

**Escena- 04**

**_1- Italia / Oficina de Wolfram & Hart en la noche_**

Mientras Angel estaba ocupado, los miembros de Wolfram & Hart en Italia se reunieron con los nuevos miembros de lo que sería el nuevo Wolfram & Hart de LA. Lykaios, el jefe principal y segunda mano de The First, estaba presente. Todos los demás miembros, humanos, demonios y vampiros por igual vestidos con sus mejores trajes, sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa viendo a Lykaios con el mayor temor posible, su capucha negra les impedía ver el rostro pero sus ojos resaltaban en esa oscuridad. Su túnica negra era delgada pero bastante grande para cubrirle su cuerpo, nadie sabía como era él en realidad.

**Lykaios- **Es preciso que nos apuremos, es necesario que tomemos medidas más fuertes.

**Amanda- **Si me permite, estamos tomando esto muy seriamente. Tengo una corazonada.

**Eckhardt- **Si nos guiáramos por corazonadas estaríamos todos muertos.

**Amanda (mirando a Eckhardt de forma odiosa)- **_Nosotros_ tomamos esto muy en serio. Los errores cometidos anteriormente no son nada más que experiencia. En mi caso he decidido empezar a movernos. Eh observado a Angel, sus movimientos, sus sentimientos y emociones, es lo que mas le mueve a un vampiro cuya alma ha sido restaurada. Creo que podríamos darle en ese punto, su corazón, lo que más le importa, pero necesitamos vigilarlo más de cerca.

**Ralph- **No podríamos pedirle que regrese a Wolfram & Hart cuando este restaurada. Es demasiado obstinado, jamás aceptará.

**Lykaios- **Debemos esperar... muy pronto esta ciudad se verá amenazada por fuerzas a las que él no conoce, si tanto le interesa salvar a la gente entonces se aliará con nosotros, sus contactos no son suficientes, necesitará refuerzos.

**Lynn- **Debemos asegurarnos de que capte ese mensaje, si logra poner sus investigaciones en otro lado-

**Lykaios (interrumpiendo de forma brusca)- **¡No lo hará!** (miró a Lynn con furia) **¡Se encargarán de que no adquiera ni un edificio, ni una sola casa, Angelus debe regresar así sea lo último que haga él aceptará!

**Eckhardt (interrumpió rápidamente para aligerar la conversación)-** Es necesario hacernos cargo de los inconvenientes **(seriamente)** Alexander es una persona de confianza, he visto muchas cosas derrumbarse pero cuando Alexander se propone a hacerlo nada lo detiene, estoy seguro que será lo mismo con la gente, podrá hacer que Angelus entre en razón.

**Jaime-** No podemos arriesgarnos, es demasiado arriesgado...

**Lykaios-** Con la nueva profecía que se ha hecho será difícil que no acepte **(tranquilizándose)** necesitará todo a su disposición. Una vez que Angelus recibe todos los medios se acostumbra y será difícil que rechace.

**Lynn-** Mientras tanto, Alexander ha arreglado los papeles, ya tenemos el permiso y la construcción está empezando. Hay varios socios dispuestos a cooperar, solo debemos arreglar algunos trabajos y muy pronto su firma estará en nuestras manos.

**Lykaios-** Bien Lynn, entonces no queda nada mas por decir, discutiremos más de esto mañana por la tarde. Mientras tanto** (mira a Lynn y Eckhardt) **queremos que vigilen el proyecto, si Wolfram & Hart no está lista para la fecha puesta ustedes 2 deberán responderle al mayor¿entendido?

Todos se levantaron, estrecharon sus manos y salieron de la sala, Eckhardt se adelantó para hablar con Lykaios.

**Eckhardt-** Señor, si me permite decirle…

**Lykaios (frío y cortante)-** ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

**Eckhardt (sorprendido)-** ¿Perdón?

**Lykaios-** Nadie se acerca a mí sin nadie alrededor sin tener una idea bajo ese cráneo que llevan dentro. No necesito tener poderes para saberlo. ¿Cuál es el plan?

**Eckhardt-** Señor… lo que Amanda mencionaba en la junta es verdad.

Eckhardt y Lykaios caminaban cada vez mas por un corredor, la gente era poca y no parecían poner atención. Todos los miembros presentes en la junta se habían retirado a sus despachos, Eckhardt sentía una gran emoción por dentro al saber que su plan era tan bueno como los de Lykaios. _"Mi promoción esta mas cerca que nunca… esos estúpidos pronto se arrodillaran ante mi"_

**Eckhardt-** Angelus no despertara hasta que Angel no tenga más remedio, cuando este acabado, sería más fácil de persuadirlo. Podríamos usar gente de su alrededor, personas cercanas a él que lo muevan y se sienta de nuevo seguro.

**Lykaios-** Continua.

Eckhardt, sintiendo la aprobación de Lykaios, continuó con su plan hablando de una forma más seria y responsable.

**Eckhardt-** En la batalla anterior murieron 2 personas.

**Lykaios-** ¿Dos? Se me había informado que el único muerto era el señor Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. No estoy enterado de otra muerte, el señor Gunn ha sido llevado al hospital, usted mismo me lo ha dicho.

**Eckhardt-** Si, y ha sido llevado a una de nuestras instalaciones. Uno de los hospitales que manejamos nosotros. Al parecer el señor Gunn a muerto y Wesley esta completamente muerto.

**Lykaios-** Así que entonces el otro insecto ha caído en la trampa también. Los sirvientes han sido leales a nosotros. **(Mira a Eckhardt de forma dudosa) **¿Se han encargado en el hospital del señor Gunn entonces?

**Eckhardt-** Si, lo habían sedado para después examinarlo y llevar acabo el reporte de su estado. No se le informará a Angel del estado hasta que sea prudente, hemos puesto aparatos falsos que están conectados a los signos vitales de otra persona estable, eso disfrazará la verdad por ahora. Mientras tanto…

**Lykaios (interrumpiendo)-** ¿Qué ha sido de Carl?

**Eckhardt-** Carl ha hecho su trabajo, a establecido contacto con Connor, el hijo de Angel. Al parecer Connor quiere borrar la memoria de su familia falsa para regresar con Angel, después de todo él ya tiene sus recuerdos de regreso.

**Lykaios (interrumpiendo)-** Lo se, no me digas lo que ya se. **(Lo mira seriamente)** ¿Qué mas?

**Eckhardt-** Connor quiere hacer un trato, eso podría poner en deuda a Angel, por haber borrado la memoria de los padres falsos y por querer restaurarla de nuevo si es que Angel no acepta que Connor tome los mismos riesgos que él.

**Lykaios-** Y no los tomará. **(Lo mira maliciosamente)** Ya se ha dado el primer paso, Alexander es de confianza, confía en tu buen juicio y sabiduría. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, mientras tanto… me haré cargo de tomar el caso de Angel personalmente.

**Eckhardt-** Pero… mi señor… no sería más prudente si-

**Lykaios-** Yo me encargo de Angel, todos son unos ineptos buenos para nada. No me fío de ellos. Déjalos que se encarguen de sus trabajos, Angel es mío.

Lykaios abre una puerta y Eckhardt se queda afuera esperando a que él entrara para poder retirarse. Apunto de cerrar la puerta Lykaios regresa y mira a Eckhardt alejarse.

**Lykaios-** Y Eckhardt…

Eckhardt voltea esperando no ser castigado o despedido. Lykaios era conocido por todos como el mas perverso y malvado de todos, jamás sentía compasión por nada ni nadie, era una persona misteriosa y su humor era cambiante, en un momento podría estar de acuerdo y al siguiente segundo ejecutar a toda una población solo por su gusto.

**Lykaios (fríamente)-** Ellos estarán a tus pies en poco tiempo… **(Hace una pausa)** pero tu promoción no. Tienes cosas que hacer, no te quito tu tiempo…

Lykaios entra a su oficina y cerrando la puerta de un golpe deja a Eckhardt sin palabras. _"¿Cómo es que supo…? No lo dije en voz alta… lo pensé… ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?"_ Sorprendido, Eckhardt da un último vistazo a la puerta de la oficina de Lykaios sin poder sacar de su mente esta última escena y regresa por el mismo corredor por el que había estado caminando minutos antes.

* * *

**_2- Italia / Wolfram & Hart / Oficina de Eckhard en la noche_**

Mas tarde, Alexander esperaba en la oficina de Eckhardt. En la pared observaba varios certificados y reconocimientos que había recibido Eckhardt a lo largo de su carrera y su trabajo en distintas firmas importantes de abogados, pero ninguno tan remarcable como los que Wolfram & Hart le había otorgado. Distintos libros sobre leyes daban la apariencia de que era una persona estudiosa con alto nivel de leyes, la mayoría era de distintas lenguas, tanto humanas como demoníacas, no le cabía duda alguna de que era alguien muy importante en la empresa.

De pronto la puerta se abre y Eckhardt entra a su oficina y ve a Alexander parado en su oficina de frente al escritorio. Sin mostrar gesto alguno de sorpresa o confusión, mira a Alexander con seriedad y simpleza.

**Eckhardt (serio)-** ¿Alexander¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar ahora mismo en Los Ángeles vigilándolos… ¿Esta Carl contigo?

**Alexander-** No, no esta conmigo, sin embargo vine para saludarte. **(Notando el silencio de Eckhardt suelta un suspiro)** Puedo estar en un lado y luego en otro sin que te des cuenta.

De pronto Alexander desaparece de la vista de Eckhardt. Con tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos él se había ido, desvanecido en el aire. Miró hacia atrás y solo vio la puerta, miró hacia delante y vio su oficina vacía, su escritorio, sus libros, sus papeles, pero no estaba Alexander. De pronto alguien toca la puerta y Eckhardt abre, su sorpresa había sido grande al verlo ahí parado. Sin siquiera haberse él movido, Alexander ya estaba afuera de su oficina. _"¿Cómo le hizo? Estuve parado aquí todo el tiempo… lo pude haber sentido salir si tuviese una velocidad increíble…" _

**Alexander-** ¿Puedo pasar?

Eckhardt comenzaba a tener un dolor de cabeza, sentía como le punzaba y cada ruido, por menor que fuera su cabeza le punzaba, como si su corazón se hubiese mudado con su cerebro y empezara a latir fuertemente desde ahí. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se hace a un lado dejándolo pasar. Al cerrar la puerta mira a Alexander algo irritado.

**Eckhardt (molesto)-** Están complacidos con tus avances, el mismo Lykaios esta ansioso por verte en acción. Quiere que te encargues de los demás, Angel estará bajo la vigilancia de alguien más.

**Alexander-** ¿Alguien mas? **(algo sorprendido)** ¿Acaso no confían en mi?

**Eckhardt (molesto)-** Mas de lo que te imaginas, pero Lykaios se hará cargo de él personalmente. Quiere que te hagas cargo de los demás. En especial de Gunn, ahora con su estado actual será necesario estar ahí para evitar más problemas, al parecer Connor quiere hacer olvidar a sus padres de su existencia, el pobre tiene papitis.

**Alexander-** ¿Y los otros? Se acordó que los sacaríamos de su tormento ¿no es así?** (se acerca al escritorio y se sienta encima) **

**Eckhardt (serio)-** Si, y de eso se encargaran los del Círculo, ellos verán que Angel tenga sus mas profundos recuerdos vivos.

**Alexander-** Bien **(sonríe) **Entonces será mejor que me vaya, tengo mucho que hacer y Gunn todavía no… despierta. **(Se impulsa para bajar del escritorio y se encamina hacia la puerta) **

**Eckhardt (aun más serio)-** Alex

**Alexander-** ¿Si?

**Eckhardt (malhumorado)-** Gunn esta muerto, encárgate de que Angel se entere…

Alexander sonríe y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta Eckhardt se da cuenta de cómo se desvanece frente a sus ojos. Su cabeza punzaba más y más, los pasos de todos los trabajadores retumbaban en sus oídos, en su cabeza, no lo soportaba más. Los coches y las motos de afuera sonaban tan cerca de él, parecía como si media ciudad estuviese haciendo ruido en sus oídos. Se dirigió a su escritorio y de un cajón sacó un frasco con 10 pastillas dentro, sacó 2 del frasco y se las trago.

**Eckhardt (enojado)-** Esto no tiene un fin. ¡Ese maldito bastardo! Me tiene prisionero aquí hasta que el Sol me haya hecho polvo o cuando mi condena sea su aburrimiento. Desgraciado infeliz, algún día Lykaios… algún día me vengaré de ti… podrás ser el mayor de todos, podrás ser casi el gemelo de The First, pero eso no te hace invencible… encontraré tu cajita de Pandora… y cuando sea así… yo mismo me aseguraré de darte tu muerte, gozaré cada segundo de tu agonía… y pronto... ascenderé tomando el puesto, te lo prometo…

Eckhardt sentía como su dolor de cabeza disminuía. Su mirada se postró en los certificados que colgaban en una de sus paredes, todos y cada uno de ellos mostraban lo inteligente que era, su profesión era ser abogado, su talento era defender y su ilusión había sido ser el mas astuto y mas grande de los abogados. Lykaios era su jefe, el único sobreviviente del Apocalipsis en Los Ángeles y el único fundador de esta misma firma. Su sed lo llevó hasta el frigobar que tenía, sacó el mejor Whisky y se sirvió en una copa. El alcohol no era lo que tenía en mente, pero se tranquilizaba un poco. _"Te dejaré vivir. Presenciarás tu mismo lo que es el destino de la humanidad. Caminarás por las sombras, te alimentarás de la vida misma y servirás a mis propósitos"_ Las palabras de Lykaios le retumbaban en la cabeza _"Gracias a mi eres el mejor ministro que existe en todo el mundo y ahora debes pagarme… tu sangre será derramada… tu vida me pertenecerá… estarás en deuda hasta que llegue el día de tu liberación…"_ Eckhardt se sentó en un sillón cerca de su escritorio y dejó caer su cabeza en uno de los cojines. Lykaios había controlado su vida por más de 131 años y su deuda todavía estaba pendiente…


	5. Chapter 5: In the hospital

**Escena- 05**

_**1- Los Angeles / Hospital en la mañana**_

Angel no se había separado de Gunn, el Sol ya estaba anunciando mas que la madrugada. Sus ojos no se habían cerrado ni por un instante, dormir para él ahora sería más que imposible viendo el estado de salud de Gunn. Los doctores y enfermeras habían estado entrando para checar sus signos vitales, su progreso, lo habían estado inyectando para poder mantenerlo vivo y todavía le seguían dando sangre. La mente de Angel continuamente se iba a otros lados, la batalla, la muerte de Wesley, Wolfram & Hart, su mente había recordado todos y cada uno de los momentos._ "Nina… espero que este bien." _Nina había estado en su cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo, le había pedido que se fuera a otro lado, que esperara en otros lugares lejos de LA. _"Espero me haya hecho caso… que se haya ido lejos… demasiado lejos…" _

Los pensamientos de Angel fueron cortados cuando un doctor entró al cuarto.

**Doctor- **Señor Angel. ¿Cómo ha estado esta mañana?

**Angel- **Bien. ¿Cómo sigue él doctor? No ha despertado en toda la noche.

**Doctor- **Es obvio señor Angel, el señor Gunn ha estado en reposo para recuperar energías. Es necesario que salga un momento por favor, su transfusión de sangre esta completada y debemos cambiarle las sabanas y cobijas. No tardaremos.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, Angel salió a la sala de espera, sus brazos cruzados y caminando de un lado a otro pensando que hacer. Connor todavía seguía haya afuera, tenía que buscarlo pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, por donde empezar. Tendría que esperar al anochecer.

* * *

**_2- Los Angeles / Cuarto de Gunn_**

Angel sale de la habitación. El doctor y las enfermeras esperan hasta que la puerta este cerrada para moverse, las enfermeras colocan a Gunn en otra camilla y comienzan a arreglar la cama de la habitación. Las sabanas y cobijas caen al suelo y de poco en poco empiezan a limpiar la cama, arreglan las nuevas cobijas y las empiezan a acomodar. Pronto todo estaba listo y regresan a Gunn a la cama.

**Doctor- **Al parecer ya esta mucho mejor, su sangre esta completa y sus signos vitales… **(Toma la muñeca de Gunn)** son iguales.

En ese momento una voz grave hizo que las enfermeras se sobresaltaran. El doctor voltea y ve a una persona parada en la puerta.

**Doctor- **¡Alexander! Que sorpresa. ¿Qué haciendo en estos rumbos? No escuche que entraras.

**Alexander- **Porque nunca toque la puerta.

El doctor mira a Alexander quien tenía una sonrisa seca.

**Alexander- **Vine porque ya es hora. Mi jefe esta complacido con su trabajo y espera lo mejor de usted. Espera le den buen trato al señor Gunn y a su querido amigo, Angel.

**Doctor- **Y créame que se lo hemos dado.

**Alexander- **Que bien doctor. Es momento de que el señor Gunn despierte. Se que han estado controlando al señor Gunn, los signos vitales parecen buenos. ¿Quién los controla?

**Doctor- **En la habitación de al lado tenemos a un… paciente. Los cables están conectados a una persona viva.

**Alexander- **Su trabajo es fascinante doctor. Mi jefe estará orgulloso de usted, pero ahora es momento de terminar con la farsa. Ya no le ponga más sedantes, déjelo así, la transfusión de sangre terminó. Deje que sienta hambre y se alimente como debe ser.

El doctor asiente con su cabeza y Alexander desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el doctor no esperó ni un segundo mas y comenzó a sacar lo que no era necesario…

* * *

**_1- Los Angeles / Sala de espera_**

Angel seguía dando vueltas, el doctor todavía no salía pero no escuchaba nada anormal. En ese momento una voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y volteó hacia atrás.

**Carl- **Bien, muchas gracias señorita. Dígale al doctor que su paciente a partido y esta en buen estado.

**Enfermera- **Claro que si Carl, un gusto volver a verte.

La enfermera le sonríe a Carl y se retira con varios expedientes en la mano. Carl firma un papel y se lo entrega a otra de las enfermeras ahí sentadas, en ese momento Connor sale de una puerta y se dirige hacia Carl cojeando levemente. Antes de que él dijera alguna palabra Angel lo reconoció de inmediato y corrió hacia él y con una expresión de miedo y alivio abrazó a Connor.

**Angel- **¡Connor¡Estas bien! **(mira su pantalón roto y su rodilla vendada)** ¿Estas bien¿Qué te pasó¿Cómo fue que te lo hiciste? No trates de caminar, yo te-

**Connor (desesperado y contento a la vez)- **¡Papa! Tranquilo, estoy bien, suéltame. Puedo caminar, solo fue un rasguño, nada mas.

**Angel- **¿Un rasguño? Mírate la pierna, esta vendada completamente. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Te dije que te fueras, no que te quedaras a… pelear.

**Connor- **Ya no soy un niño chiquito papa, puedo cuidarme solo.

Carl, quien había estado detrás de Connor todo el tiempo notó un poco de rozamiento entre los dos y decidió interrumpir dando 3 pasos adelante.

**Carl- **Angel ¿Cierto?

Angel deja de ver a Connor un momento y nota a Carl, su vestimenta le decía todo, era un abogado.

**Carl- **Es un placer conocerlo, soy Carl. Abogado y en mis tiempos libres enfermero, su hijo-

**Angel (preocupado mirando a Connor)- **¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

**Connor (sorprendido)- **¿Qué?

**Angel- **Te dije que te fueras, no que te metieras en problemas. **(Mirando a Carl)** Sabe, muchas gracias por todo… pero no creo que mi hijo haya-

**Connor (confundido)- **¡Papa!

**Angel- **No es de los que se mete en problemas, es muy amable pero puedo arreglármelas solo.

Angel toma la mano de Carl para estrecharla y despedirse de él. Carl notó la preocupación de Angel hacia Connor, era tanta que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba y él mismo empezaba a formar sus propias ideas erróneas.

**Connor (hablando mas fuerte)- **¡Papa!

**Angel- **¡¿Qué?! **(Mira a Connor molesto) **No te has salvado de esta chiquillo, todavía tenemos que hablar de-

**Connor- **¡Papa! Él es Carl. Me trajo al hospital para que me curaran. No he hecho nada malo, solo me vio mal la pierna y decidió ayudar, es todo.

Angel se queda atónito, Carl era abogado pero no venía por asuntos legales sino médicos. Había ayudado a su hijo a mejorarse mientras él se había formado toda una idea totalmente diferente. Angel mira a Carl, quien le muestra una sonrisa despreocupada.

**Carl- **Es un placer.

**Angel- **Lo siento **(avergonzado) **No quería… es que yo…

**Carl- **No se preocupe Angel, fue un error. **(Mira a Connor)** Su hijo estaba en la calle tratando de sanar su pierna, tenía una especie de barra hecha de metal enterrado y tuve que traerlo aquí para que lo desinfectaran y-

**Angel (sorprendido y espantado)- **¿Enterrada?

**Connor- **No era nada... una cosita de nada, ya estoy bien.

**Angel- **¿Qué era lo que hacías? Te dije perfectamente que te fueras ¿No es así?

**Connor- **Si, y lo hice pero… en el camino se me atravesaron y… no me quedó de otra...

**Angel (enojado)- **Connor, era sencillo lo que te pedí. No era tu pelea, era la mía y aun así te enfrentaste a ellos.

**Connor- **Ya te dije. No tenía intenciones, pero en el camino… **(Suspira indignante)** No tuve opción, eran muchos y no me dejarían pasar, tuve que abrirme paso.

**Carl- **La ventaja es que su hijo esta bien, hace un rato lo revisaron y le han dicho que no es grave, era superficial, apenas y un rasguño. Se le debía vendar para evitar infecciones y su curación fuese más rápida.

**Angel (Enojado)- **¿Y usted quien es para meterse en asuntos privados?

**Carl (calmado)- **Me interesa la salud de su hijo tanto como usted.

**Angel (Enojado)- **¿Ah si¿Y quien es usted para ver por mi hijo huh?

**Carl- **Ya le he dicho, soy abogado y doctor. Solía trabajar en-

**Connor (interrumpiendo)- **¡Este hospital! **(Angel voltea a verlo y con voz nerviosa continua)** El… solía trabajar aquí y a decidido ayudarnos. Será gratis la consulta y la… atención.

Carl mira a Connor y entiende la indirecta. Mientras Angel supiera menos, mejor. Carl sonríe y asienta con la cabeza siguiéndole el juego a Connor.

**Angel (Enojado)- **Bueno pues gracias pero esto es asunto nuestro. Muchas gracias por ayudarlo y curarlo, se lo agradeceremos... eternamente.

**Carl- **Muy bien. Entonces, no me queda nada más por hacer. **(Mira a Connor)** Es hora de irme, tengo un asunto pendiente que atender. Nos veremos después.

Carl le da un papel doblado y, mirando por última vez a los dos, da media vuelta y sale del hospital. Angel nota el papel que le habían dado a Connor y empieza a sospechar de algo.

**Angel- **¿Qué es eso?

**Connor (nervioso)- **Nada. **(Guarda el papel dentro de su bolsillo)**

**Angel- **¡Connor¿Qué tiene ese papel?

**Connor- **Es la receta que el doctor me dió. Me recetó pastillas por si el dolor era mas intenso.

**Angel- **¡Dámelo! Iré por las pastillas.

**Connor (sarcásticamente)- **Si claro. Procura no ensuciarlas con cenizas por favor. Me las tengo que tragar y con polvo saben mal.

Angel estaba apunto de contestarle cuando el doctor sale de la recamara de Gunn, las enfermeras detrás de él con sábanas, cobijas y almohadas. La habitación ya estaba disponible, Angel abre la puerta y nota que las persianas están corridas, la luz del Sol iluminaba toda la habitación y le iba a ser imposible entrar.

**Angel- **Cierra las persianas. Necesito entrar.

**Connor (preocupado)- **¿Quién esta ahí?

**Angel- **Gunn. Peleó todo el tiempo y sus heridas fueron graves, tuve que traerlo de inmediato al hospital. Necesito saber como sigue.

Connor se levanta y se dirige al interior de la habitación y, cojeando un poco, llega a la ventana y las cierra evitando la luz del Sol. Angel camina hacia el interior de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Gunn estaba en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente.

**Connor (preocupado)- **¿Cómo esta?

**Angel- **Al parecer esta bien, el doctor dice que se esta curando rápido. Necesitó una transfusión de sangre.

Connor se acerca con trabajos a la cama y ve a Gunn. El silencio abarcó toda la habitación, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada en estos momentos. Gunn aun no reaccionaba, Connor seguía molesto con Angel por su reacción de hace un momento, Angel tenía miles de cosas en la cabeza. Su oportunidad de ser humano había sido arrebatada… había logrado sobrevivir pero su inmortalidad seguía junto con su condena, cada vez veía mas lejos su redención. Connor miró la bajada y se sentó en una silla que estaba justo atrás de él. Gunn podía verse cansado.


	6. Chapter 6: Gunn's awakening

**Escena- 06**

_**1- Los Angeles / Hospital en la mañana**_

Angel y Connor se quedaron en el hospital hasta casi las 11 de la mañana, Angel se la pasó hablando de la batalla y regañando a Connor por su pierna toda la mañana, siempre en voz baja y moderada. Cuando Angel perdía el control Connor se lo bajaba esperando no despertar a Gunn. En toda la mañana no se había movido, Angel estaba preocupado, sabía que eso no era normal, Connor ya había ido por una enfermera para pedirle ayuda y mandaron a traer al doctor. Los dos se quedaron esperándolo en el cuarto de Gunn.

Connor estaba sentado de nuevo en la silla ubicada al lado derecho de la cama, su pierna le dolía menos, era de esperarse después de saber que tenía regeneración, regalo de sus padres biológicos. Unas horas más y su pierna estaría lista. De pronto Connor baja su mirada y nota algo extraño en los cables, su acomodo era raro, estaban pegados a la pared, ninguno caía al suelo como generalmente suele ser. Pareciera que algo los detenía, pero a la vez... no parecían ser largos sino cortos.

Connor toma los cables, y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, uno de ellos se arranca y deja ver la verdad. Los cables que supuestamente estaban conectados al cardiógrafo estaban en otro lado, pasaban por un hoyo perfectamente redondo y al tamaño para casi no notarlo, todos iban hacia la habitación de al lado. Connor se levanta y ve que el Cardiógrafo no estaba dando los signos vitales de Gunn.

**Connor (sin quitar la vista del cardiógrafo)- **Esta muerto…

Angel levanta la mirada y ve a Connor examinando los aparatos y cables.

**Angel (confundido y molesto a la vez)- **¿De que estas hablando?

**Connor (mirando a Angel)- **Los cables… de alguna forma están conectados a través de la pared… están en otro lado... estos signos… no son de él…

* * *

_**2- Italia / Wolfram & Hart en la noche**_

A pesar de la hora que era, todos seguían trabajando. Día y noche los empleados tenían trabajos que hacer, proteger a sus clientes y salir a buscar más. Lykaios había citado a sus únicos y mejores soldados suficientemente astutos para llevar acabo todos y cada uno de sus planes. Alexander, sentado en una silla y con los pies arriba de la mesa escuchaba atentamente a Lykaios, quien estaba parado con su túnica negra como de costumbre y con su capucha negra que impedía dejar al descubierto su rostro, Lynn estaba parada a su derecha mirando con atención sus ojos que sobresalían en esa oscuridad, Eckhardt estaba parado hasta el final de la mesa, a unos 4 asientos lejos de los demás, mientras que Carl estaba sentado a la izquierda de Lykaios poniéndole atención a todas y cada una de sus palabras.

**Lykaios- **Necesitamos vigilar las acciones en Francia, al parecer tenemos problemas con varios clientes.

**Lynn- **Ralph podría ir, Ricardo aun esta disponible. El es bueno para administrar.

**Eckhardt- **Ricardo no tiene experiencia.

**Lynn- **Ricardo no tiene experiencia, pero Ralph si. Los dos ya han trabajado juntos señor… **(Mirando a Lykaios)** han hecho un buen trabajo, usted mismo lo ha dicho. Si ellos van no nada mas estarían tomando control de la empresa sino de-

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un vampiro que entró azotando las puertas de la oficina en donde ellos estaban, el vampiro entra de forma entusiástica, su sonrisa en la cara mostraba tanta alegría y regocijo que no se podría describir con palabras. Todos miraban al vampiro, excepto Alexander, quien no se había exaltado por su presencia.

**Vampiro- **Esta hecho. Esta hecho mi señor, justo como usted lo pidió.

Lykaios miraba fijamente al vampiro, por un instante todos podían sentir la sonrisa malévola de Lykaios, a pesar de la oscuridad que cubría su cara. El vampiro sonreía con gusto, su premio podría ser grande por esto.

**Lykaios- **Muy bien. Muy bien. Excelente noticia. No a de tardar en reaccionar.

* * *

_**3- Los Angeles / Hospital en la mañana**_

Angel se levante rápidamente y cruza la habitación llegando hasta donde Connor. Efectivamente, los cables estaban conectados al lado de la habitación, tenían un cable falso y eso hacía que no se notara la diferencia.

**Angel (acercándose a Connor)- **¿Cómo demonios…?

Connor le muestra los cables a Angel y los dos se quedan atónitos. Todo este tiempo y los signos vitales eran de otra persona. _"¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Estuve aquí todo el día y nunca me di cuenta…."_

Mientras los dos inspeccionaban los cables buscando una explicación, el olor a sangre le llegaba a su nariz. Sus oídos escuchaban los latidos fuertes de Connor, estaba espantado, nervioso, atento a la situación y asustado. Los doctores por los pasillos, las enfermeras riéndose de los pacientes… los sollozos de la gente escuchando las malas noticias. Ahora podía percibir todo. Las voces de Angel y Connor ya no se oían tan distantes. Gunn abre los ojos… la luz del Sol no entraba por la ventana, apenas se veía el reflejo de la luz por el suelo, pero no le dañaba en nada. Connor estaba de espaldas a él, Angel agachado inspeccionando los cables.

* * *

_**4- Italia / Wolfram & Hart en la noche**_

Lynn y Eckhardt miran al vampiro despectivamente. Él había logrado cumplir con su parte del trabajo y se comportaba como un niño que había sacado su primer 10 y su estrellita de oro presumiéndolo en todos lados esperando a que mami lo felicitara comprándole golosinas.

**Vampiro- **Mi amo, mi señor… haré todo lo que usted ordene. Usted mande y yo obedezco.

El vampiro se acerca a Lykaios a toda prisa. Centímetro antes de llegar a él, el vampiro se deja caer al suelo de rodillas, su cara llena de ilusión y gusto miraba la oscuridad en la que Lykaios estaba sumergida. Lynn y Eckhardt no dejaban de ver al vampiro. Alexander seguía con los pies en la mesa viendo con desprecio al vampiro, era la primera vez que quitaba su mirada de la ventana. Lykaios mira al vampiro y siente el placer de ser idolatrado y temido, el vampiro tenia una pequeña idea de lo que le pasaría ahora que había terminado con su misión. Lykaios lo levanta tomándolo del brazo y lo mira unos segundos, el vampiro estaba confuso sin saber a donde ver, sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad que su capucha negra la daba, su boca apenas podía verse y lograba ver una sonrisa malvada. El vampiro capta sus intenciones, y tratando de salvar su vida trata de caminar hacia atrás levemente.

**Vampiro- **No… por favor… mi amo... yo... le he cumplido… lo he hecho tal como lo pidió… no puede… ¡NO!

Lykaios no hace caso a su suplica y, poniendo una mano en su pecho, una luz blanca emana de ella y el vampiro sale volando por los aires, su cuerpo quemándose mas rápido que la gasolina o el alcohol en presencia del fuego. Antes de que este impactara en la puerta su cuerpo se consumió dejando solo cenizas, las cuales impactaron en la puerta y cayeron al piso manchando todo de gris.

* * *

_**5- Los Angeles / Hospital en la mañana**_

Angel no se explicaba nada de lo que sucedía. Su mente se vio llena de amenazas y enojos. El doctor se las iba a pagar muy caro. Connor miraba a su padre agachado inspeccionando los cables._ "¿Cómo pudo ser¿Para que mentirnos sobre el estado de Gunn?" _Gunn se levanta de su cama mirando a Connor de espaldas, su sed empezaba a ser más y más cada vez. Sus intenciones no eran buenas, sus ojos se perdieron en el cuello de Connor que mostraba su sangre.

**Angel (levantándose)- **Ese doctor me las va a pagar… ya debería estar aquí desde hace rato que-

Angel se queda atónito al ver a Gunn despierto rodeando a Connor con sus brazos fuertemente y empujándolo hacia él para morderlo. Connor trataba de zafarse pero Gunn había obtenido una fuerza extraordinaria. Angel toma los brazos de Gunn y trata de quitárselos zafando así a Connor quien cae al suelo. Gunn se pone de rodillas en la cama y se arranca todo cableado que tenía encima, sus ojos se tornaron mas y mas penetrantes, su mirada estaba ahora en Angel, quien estaba sombrado por su apariencia, no dejaba de verlo con angustia y dolor…


	7. Chapter 7: Gunn's a vampire

**Escena- 07**

**_1- Los Ángeles / Hospital en la mañana_**

Angel estaba en shock al ver a su amigo de alguna forma vivo pero muerto. Su sentimiento de culpa se hizo más grande, su cabeza estaba atorada con recuerdos de Gunn como humano. Ahora, siendo un vampiro, era malo y despiadado. No podía creer lo que veía. Gunn miraba a Angel con desprecio y furia, toda su vida cazaba vampiros y ahora, siendo uno de ellos, comprendía aquel poder tan grande del que todo vampiro ansiaba tener y usar.

**Connor (en el suelo)- **¿Gunn?

**Angel (distante de Gunn)- **Esto no puede ser… no puede ser verdad… **(Mirando la apariencia de Gunn) **¿Cuándo fue esto?

**Gunn- **Cuando peleaba… ¿Creíste que sobreviviría así? No seas ingenuo… me estaba desangrando, mis heridas no se podían reparar… tenía que vivir

**Angel- **No es verdad… tu no eres así. El Gunn que yo conozco no sería capaz de convertirse en vampiro con tal de vivir. Daría su vida por-

**Gunn- **¿Por ti? **(pregunta irritado)** ¿Por la gente inocente de Los Ángeles? Por favor Angel, cuantas vidas has salvado y todas siguen haciendo de su vida una porquería… has salvado a un sin numero de gente y ninguna te a agradecido como se debe.

**Angel (Triste y confundido)- **¿Quién eres tu¿Qué hicieron con Gunn?

Angel estaba apunto de tomarlo de los hombros para aventarlo cuando Gunn reacciona mucho antes y se hace para atrás saltando fuera de la cama. Sus reflejos eran mucho mejor, sus movimientos mas calculados, ya no era el Gunn de antes.

**Gunn- **Todo este tiempo peleando contra ellos… pensando en lo despreciable que eran, lo malditos que eran. Alonna tenía razón, puedo sentir la fuerza… la velocidad… soy mejor que nunca Angel.

**Angel- **Déjalo… tu no eres Gunn.

**Gunn- **¿Celoso? **(pregunto molesto) **¿No te gusta la competencia¿Es por eso que siempre tuviste riñas con Spike? Los dos vampiros, superiores. Uno tenía que ser el líder. Que mejor candidato que tu. Has vivido mas años, Spike fue uno de tus sirvientes en el pasado… hacer de menos a Spike era tu ventaja para que todos lo viéramos como tal.

**Angel- **Sabes que no es cierto. Si tenía mis problemas con Spike fue porque nunca nos llevamos bien, siempre estuvo detrás de mí molestándome a cada rato porque nunca puede hacer nada bien. Esto no tiene nada que ver Gunn, estas mal… déjame ayudarte…

**Gunn- **Lo siento Angel. Por primera vez veo todo con claridad, este es mi momento, tengo mas fuerza que nadie, soy invencible… no pienso dejarlo… o que… ¿Piensas matarme?

Gunn mira desafiantemente a Angel, quien lo mira horrorizado. Connor miro su pierna, ya casi no sentía dolor. Por primera vez, ya sentía la desesperación de su padre. Nunca lo había viso de tal forma, entendía la preocupación, el sufrimiento y apostaba todo a que se culparía a si mismo por haber dejado que Gunn terminara así.

**Connor (en el suelo)- **Gunn, déjanos ayudarte. No estas siendo tú mismo, te han-

**Gunn- **¡Cállate! **(mirando a Connor) **No te metas niñito, nunca sabrás lo que es tener poder. Siempre huyendo de todo, tuviste una familia normal. El haber sufrido un golpe y salir libre no es nada… tu padre a peleado por años resistiéndose… dejando a Ángelus atrás… si tan solo supieras… fue su única forma de poder vivir su miserable vida… quizás después seas como él, mas tarde decidirás ser independiente y te comerás a u padre… espero sepa igual o mejor que el pollo…

**Angel- **¡Gunn!

Antes de que siguiera, Angel se le trata de abalanzar pero Gunn se mueve más rápido y lo deja caer al suelo. Angel se levanta y mira desafiantemente a Gunn. Debía detenerlo a toda costa, antes de que hiciera daño y estuviese obligado a matarlo. Connor mira a Gunn, quien le daba la espalda, su pierna ya no le dolía del todo, su curación había sido rápida como esperaba. Sin dudarlo 2 veces, se levanto rápidamente y rodeo el cuello de Gunn mientras se le colgaba encima para evitar que escapara.

**Gunn- **Niño tonto…

Gunn toma el brazo de Connor, y viendo que Angel iba de nuevo sobre de él, lo avienta en dirección a su padre. Connor choca en el aire con Angel y los dos son empujados a la pared, cayendo al suelo. Gunn se ríe disfrutando ahora de su nueva vida. Angel se levanta dejando a Connor en el suelo, se avienta contra Gunn quien lo detiene. Las manos de Gunn detenían los brazos de Angel, mientras que Angel hacia lo mismo. Los dos sosteniendo los brazos del otro evitando golpes.

**Angel (mirando a Gunn)- **¡Connor la ventana!

Connor capta la idea de su padre. Gunn soltaría a Angel al sentir la luz solar atravesar la ventana quemándole la piel. Angel ya estaba casi acostumbrado a sentirla y resistir un poco, pero Gunn no. Sin más que decir, Connor obedece y se levanta a toda prisa acercándose a la ventana. Segundos después las persianas se habían corrido y la luz solar entraba directamente por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación y cayendo directamente en Angel y Gunn. Angel cierra los ojos al ver la luz que lo cegaba y suelta a Gunn. Gunn cierra los ojos y se cubre con el brazo para evitar el deslumbro. Angel vuelve a recobrar la vista. Gunn, horrorizado, intenta ocultarse bajo la cama pero se da cuenta de algo, los rayos del Sol no le estaban afectando.

Los rayos del Sol casi lo cegaban. Angel hace lo mismo y se avienta contra la pared alejándose de los rayos del Sol viendo a Gunn paralizado frente a la ventana. Casi al instante Angel se da cuenta que los rayos del Sol, por mas que penetraban en casi toda la habitación Gunn estaba completo, no se quemaba.

**Gunn- **Vaya, vaya. **(Quita sus brazos de la cara) **Al parecer las ventanas trabajan a mi favor.

Gunn mira maliciosamente a Angel quine todavía siente remordimiento por su actual estado. Connor no puede entender lo que sucede y se queda mirando a los dos desde su lugar.

**Gunn- **Pronto nos veremos Ángelus, muy pronto.

Antes de que Angel pudiera reaccionar, Gunn se apresura y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe. Angel se incorpora y trata de ir tras de Gunn, abre la puerta y sale a toda prisa buscando a Gunn pero todo lo que podía ver eran pasillos, asientos y recepciones con enfermeras paseándose de un lado a otro y gente alrededor llorando o celebrando. Gunn había desaparecido_. "¿A dónde fue?"_ Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro examinando, esperando poder escuchar sus pasos a lo lejos, pero nada podía escucharse. El doctor, que estaba encargado de cuidar de Gunn, se acerco impresionado por la escenita que acababa de presenciar.

**Doctor (molesto)- **¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? Esto es un hospital¿que ha hecho con nuestro paciente?

Angel tomo el brazo del doctor y lo torció de forma que el brazo ahora estaba en su espalda, el doctor trato de zafarse pero era inútil, un movimiento en falso y se lastimaría el brazo. Angel se acerco al oído del doctor y con voz amenazante lo hizo entrar a la habitación para tener más privacidad.

**Angel- **Bien doctor, bata de farsas. ¿Quién es?

**Doctor (confundido)- **¿Disculpe?

**Angel- **No voy a soportar sus actuaciones, déjelo para la entrega de oscares. Esto es serio… ¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto¿Para quién trabaja?

**Doctor- **Para este hospital, para el señor James Françoise, trabajo aquí desde hace años.

Angel sabia dentro de el, que todo era obra de alguien maligno, las actuaciones del doctor no servirían de nada. Miro al doctor lentamente, lo examino y dio una vuelta alrededor del doctor lentamente tratando de intimidarlo.

**Angel- **Una vez más… ¿Para quién trabaja?

**Doctor- **¡Ya le dije! No le debo más explicaciones, ha dejado ir a un paciente y todavía no estaba recuperado.

Angel tomo el brazo del doctor y, tomándolo fuerte, lo lanzo contra la pared haciendo que su cara impactara en la pared primero y su nariz comenzara a sangrar. Connor, quien todavía seguía ahí de pie, se acerco a Angel.

**Connor- **Papa, tranquilo. Quizás el no sepa nada y lo estas echando todo a perder. ¡Déjalo así!

Haciendo caso omiso a su hijo, Angel se acerco al doctor y tomándolo de sus ropas, lo levanto en el aire, sus ojos ya estaban cada vez mas furiosos y su mirada mas pesada. El doctor comenzó a sudar y limpiarse la sangre que escurría de su nariz.

**Angel- **Esos cables están conectados en otra parte ¿No es así doctor? **(sosteniéndolo con mas fuerza y mas arriba)** ¿Para quién esta trabajando¿Qué fue lo que le ofrecieron a cambio?

**Doctor (desesperado)- **¡Yo no se nada, se lo ruego por favor, no se nada! Me contrataron para ver que este hospital funcionara a la perfección, cuando el señor Gunn lo trajeron al hospital me comentaron de su actual posición y me hicieron jurar que no diría nada y que mantendría esto como un secreto…. ¡Es todo lo que se, se lo juro!

Angel suelta al doctor dejándolo caer al suelo, pensando en lo que había dicho. El doctor se acomodo su ropa y se levanto del suelo espantado.

**Angel- **¿Quiénes fueron?

**Doctor- **¡No lo se! No los conozco, fue un muchacho de tez… blanca… cabello negro y venia de traje negro, la otra persona era una chica, apenas pude verle el rostro… Jamás las había visto en mi vida, lo juro…

**Connor- **¿Quiénes pudieron ser?

**Angel- **Aun no lo se, pero tengo varias teorías y todas alrededor de Wolfram & Hart…

**Connor- **¿Pero que no se supone que-

**Doctor- **¿Wolfram & Hart?

**Angel- **¿Los conoce?

**Doctor- **No, pero creo que los escuche hablar de algo sobre una reconstrucción de ese lugar…

Ahora todo tenia sentido, Angel ya sabia que los responsables de todo eran los de Wolfram & Hart, de alguna forma habían logrado sobrevivir algunos o las mismas compañías de otros países se juntarían para volver a traer a la compañía de pie… una vez mas.

**Angel- **Tenemos mucho que hacer… **(Mira al doctor)** y usted me dirá en donde encontrarlo...

* * *

_**2- Italia / Oficina de Wolfram & Hart en la noche**_

Carl estaba en una oficina, su propia oficina en Italia de la mima empresa por la que había trabajado hace ya un par de años. Era el más reconocido, siempre recibía meritos por todo y era llamado para los mejores y más complicados caso llevándose siempre la victoria. Todos sus diplomas y reconocimientos hablaban por si solos. La manía de Carl hacia que su oficina fuese la mas limpia de todas, la mas ordenada. Sus reconocimientos, dados por mortales, estaban siempre limpios. La puerta se abre lentamente y Carl estaba de espaldas arreglando sus papeles, antes que nada Carl hablo con seguridad.

**Carl- **¿Y ahora que idea se te ocurrió Alex?

**Alexander- **¿Cómo puedes saber que tengo una idea y no la necesidad de platicar?

**Carl- **Porque tú solo acostumbras a buscarme cuando se te ocurre una de tus ideas o para criticar cuando te quieren hacer competencia. Como no veo ninguna competencia a tu alrededor, entonces supongo que una idea es lo que tienes en mente.

Carl termina de arreglar sus papeles y da media vuelta viendo a Alexander detrás de él cerrando la puerta. Los dos estaban de trajes, muy presentables los dos. Alexander traía, bajo uno de sus brazos, un fólder con papeles dentro, éste se acerca y le muestra los papeles, Carl toma el fólder y mira detenidamente las imágenes y la información.

**Alexander-** Solo tengo una palabra. Angel.

**Carl- **¿Angel? **(mira detenidamente los papeles)** ¿Qué tiene que ver Angel? Ya sabes que el jefe esta ansioso de ver ese tema por su cuenta. No se que piense hacer, pero si decide usar al humano asqueroso que siempre a usado… no creo que obtendrá resultados.

**Alexander-** Exacto, por eso tengo este plan. Angel tiene mucho a su alrededor, esta lleno de emociones, sabemos que eso lo hace vulnerable, mucho mas cuando pierde gente querida.

**Carl- **¿Quieres matar a sus amigos?

**Alexander-** No, todo lo contrario, revivirlos.

**Carl- **Revivirlos… ¿De que forma?

**Alexander-**No hace mucho nosotros estuvimos al tanto cuando a Darla la revivieron para atrapar a Angel, mas tarde sería un tormento para él.

**Carl- **¿Cuál es tu punto?

**Alexander-**Mientras más vulnerable lo tenemos, más fácil para nosotros que él haga lo que queramos cuando queramos, siempre y cuando le demos al clavo.

**Carl- **Connor, estas pensando en Connor.

**Alexander-**Tu ya lo hiciste mas fácil, el favor que te ha pedido es grande y Angel no lo sabe, si haces que sus padres falsos olviden a Connor sin que Angel se entere, estaría ya en deuda con nosotros por mucho que se resista a pagar. Ahí nos debe, pero seria mejor si le mostramos la vida de color… rosa.

**Carl- **Pero sabes que Lykaios se molestara por todo esto.

**Alexander-**No necesitamos que se entere… y mucho menos si esa realidad solo existe en la mente de Angel.

Carl mira a los ojos a Alexander y nota la malicia, la ganas del poder. Si el plan de Alexander era efectivo, Angel estaría en su poder mucho mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

**Carl- **¿Cómo piensas ir por él?

**Alexander-**A estas alturas… no dudo que no tarde en encontrarnos.

El fólder se cierra y Carl lo deja en el escritorio, Alexander muestra su sonrisa de maldad. La venganza era la parte favorita de Alexander, lo conocía desde que se inicio en este negocio, fue quien lo ayudó a crecer y desarrollarse en este ambiente.

**Carl- **Entonces será mejor irnos cuanto antes a LA.


End file.
